To rotate tubing within a well, drilling rigs often have top drives that are suspended from drilling masts. When the top drives rotate the tubing, torque generated by the top drives must be transmitted into the supporting structure. For this purpose, it is conventional to provide a torque tube running along the height of the mast along which the top drive slides. The torque tube is fastened to stabilize its position but not to transmit torque into the mast. In service or workover rigs, which typically transport the mast on the rear of a carrier, the masts are not designed to withstand the torque load generated by a top drive. Thus, a torque tube cannot be attached to the mast in a way that conveys substantial torque into the mast. This invention is intended to overcome this difficulty.